Edge of the Moon
by sushisama
Summary: [fluffy takouji] Takuya has been feeling down lately, and Izumi goes to find out why... Contains shounen-ai. Read and review, please.


**Title.** Edge of the Moon**  
Authour. **~sushisama~ (sbolce@esper.com)  
**Warnings.** Fluffy Takouji.  Because I wanted to write it.  
**Disclaimer.** Digimon and all of its characters are owned by Toei.  Right?  I think.  Umm.**  
Message board.**  I now have a message board you all can post reviews and comments to, and that I can post replies back to you.  W00t!  http://sushisama.hyperboards2.com/  
**Notes.** This fic was sitting in the back of my mind, just begging to be written.  So, grr, I wrote it, when I should really be working on _Warrior's_ or my Kingdom Hearts fics, or SCHOOL.  *coughcough*  Anyway.  I have seen much of the Frontier series, English or Japanese, but I know enough to write this fic.  Go me.  It's a bit AU-ish, and there may be a few things wrong.  Not sure.  Tell me if you see something wrong, though, I'd appreciate it.  Read and review, please.

**/ / = thoughts     [ ] = dreams     ( ) = flashbacks**  
::*~~*::

            The two Digidestined sat by the lake, both staring at the waters.  Takuya was sitting cross-legged with his eyes cast downwards, while Izumi held her head up, her eyes full of determination.  There was a silence between the two of them that was growing.  It didn't bother Takuya - he, after all, wanted some quiet so he could think.  
            On the other hand, though, it was pissing the hell out of Izumi.  
            "Why won't you tell me what's going on?" she finally spoke up, turning to face her friend.  
            "Because, I..."  Takuya's voice sounded so defeated.  "I just can't, okay?"  
            "No, it's not okay," Izumi scolded, a look on her face that was going unseen by the boy she was directing it to.  "This is the fifth night you've wandered away from the camp, looking all depressed, and I want to know why!"  
            Takuya pulled his knees close to his body, his next words muffled by their presence: "I just have a lot on my mind..."  
            "Is it enough to make you this upset?"  
            "I'm not upset, Izumi," he corrected, resting his chin on knees so that he could once again stare at the lake.  "I'm just... I don't know... I want to say 'unhappy', but that's not really it..."  
            "Discontent?" she offered.  
            "That sounds about right."  He sighed.  "But, still, it's nothing for you to be worried about..."  
            "You're quieter than you used to be," she admitted.  "We've all noticed it... well, really Kouji did, but we saw it once he pointed it out..."  
            Takuya said nothing for a second, Izumi's words seeping into his mind.  "...Kouji noticed?"  
            "Yeah.  He said that you were acting strange and that you weren't as hyper as you used to be.  He said he kind of missed it..."  
            "He... he missed it?"  
            Izumi raised an eyebrow.  It was strange how the brown-haired boy seemed to brighten up at those words.  "Yeah, I guess he just... missed you.  You should stop thinking so much so that we can have you back."  
            "I... I can't help but think, though."  
            "What do you think about?"  
            "Everything."  
            "There's your problem," she said in a sort of 'you-should've-known-that' kind of voice.  "Narrow it down to one thing so it's not so much to concentrate on."  
            "There's so much..."  
            "Think of the most important thing."  
            Takuya nodded and allowed his mind to do just that.  But with the thoughts came images that made him blush.  "I can't, Izumi.  If that's all I think about then I'll always be too distracted..."  
            "Now, what could you possibly be thinking about, hmm?"  
            Takuya's blush deepened into a crimson hue, but he did not reply.  
            Izumi took his blush and his silence as a hint and a smile grew on her face as she thought she knew what it was.  "You're thinking about someone, aren't you?"  
            "N-no... what gives you that idea?"  
            "You're blushing."  Takuya groaned and hid his head from her, his friend's smile only growing.  "So, who is it?  Tell me~!"  
            "No!" Takuya defended, looking up at his friend.  "Don't... don't worry about it, okay?  It's not important..."  
            "If it's making you depressed, then it is important, Takuya."  
            "It isn't making me sad," Takuya admitted, turning his sight to the moon in the sky.  "That's just one of the big things on my mind... there are other things..."  
            "Well, what else is there?"  
            Takuya fell silent, obvious pain etched on his face.  His face scrounged as he closed his eyes.  He looked like he was about to cry.  
            "Takuya?" Izumi asked quietly, putting her hand on his shoulder.  "What is it...?"  
            "I'm afraid of going home."  He hugged his knees tighter to him, ignoring Izumi's touch.  "I don't want to go back to what's waiting for me..."  
            "What's waiting for you, Takuya?"  
            "My... my parents are getting a divorce.  There's a lot of fighting going on between our family.  They're thinking about separating me and my brother..."  He buried his head in his legs.  "I just don't want deal with it anymore..."  
            "Takuya..."  She could only stare at her friend, not exactly sure what to say.  "I..."  
            "Just don't say anything, please, Izumi."  He sniffled, choking back the sob that wanted to come up.  "But... talk about it does help..."  
            Izumi nodded.  "Let it all out."  
            He looked up at her, the sadness evident in his eyes.  "I can't... no offense, but you're not..."  He trailed off, not exactly knowing how to explain himself.  
            "I'm not the one you want comforting you, right?"  Takuya nodded.  "I understand.  But... is it someone here, or someone back in the real world?"  
            "Here..."  
            "Well, you've already hinted it's not me."  She put her hand to her chin in thought.  "And I'm hoping it's not one of the Digimon, so that leaves Junpei, Tomoki, or Kouji...  Hmm..."  She only took a minute before it seemed to hit her.  "I know who..."  
            "...and you don't care?" Takuya asked timidly.  
            "Should I?"  
            "It's a guy I like..."  
            "So?"  
            "You don't think it's wrong?"  
            "Does it make you happy to think about him?"  
            "Yes, for the most part..."  
            Izumi smiled softly at him.  "Then, that's all that matters."  
            "Really?"  
            "Really."  
            "How do you think he'll feel about it, though?"  
            Izumi shrugged.  "Not sure.  It's not like anyone knows anything about him, like he'd tell us willingly..."  
            / She really does know who it is, / Takuya mused, feeling a bit better.  
            "It's almost morning," Izumi observed.  "We should get back to the camp."  
            "You go on ahead," Takuya replied, his voice losing the sadden edge it had a moment before.  "I want to be by myself for a few more minutes."  
            The blonde girl nodded and stood up.  "Okay, just don't take a long time, all right?"  Takuya nodded.  Izumi smiled and leaned down to kiss the top of his head.  "Everything will get better, you'll see."  With that, she wandered through the forest back to the camp.  
            As she made her way back, she heard a twig snap and a few leaves crunch.  She turned quickly to the source of the noise, more than ready attack if needed.  She relaxed when she saw who it was.  
            "You startled me, Kouji," she said in a friendly manner.  
            Kouji did not reply, but only looked towards the area Izumi had just left, an image of Takuya still visible.  
            Izumi followed his gaze and smirked.  "You know who he was talking about, right?"  
            The blue-haired boy didn't answer.  
            "Kouji?"  
            He turned to her for a second, giving her a stern look, before turning around and heading back to where the other two child were, not giving either Izumi or Takuya a second look.

::*~~*::

            The next evening was the same thing for Takuya.  He sat at the edge of a field and forest alone, the other children having long since gone to bed.  He was missing a lot of sleep, but he couldn't help it: he just couldn't stay asleep for very long before his dreams began to resemble his thoughts.  
            Takuya's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps approaching.  He hoped it wasn't Izumi: though she helped him a bit the night before, he could not help but feel that she pitied him, from the look she had given him.  He hated pity.  So much.  
            He didn't even turn to see whoever it was that was now sitting beside him(though at a bit of a distance), he just stared forward.  If Izumi wanted to talk, she'd have to be the one to start the conversation.  He wasn't feeling very talkative at that very moment.  
            "Takuya," the person called for his attention after such a long stretch of silence, but it was too low to be Izumi's.  
            Takuya turned his dark eyes to be faced with Kouji's light blue ones.  He could only stare at him, wondering why the other boy would be out there with him.  Kouji stared back, his eyes intent on Takuya's, as if he were searching for something I the smaller boy's eyes.  
            "Takuya..." Kouji called again, his voice ten times more gentle than normal.  He looked expectedly to the brown-haired boy, but Takuya wasn't sure what it was that he wanted.  Kouji sighed and then opened his arms.  "Come here, Takuya."  
            Takuya didn't understand why Kouji was being so nice suddenly, but he didn't want him to reconsider his offer, so he fell into the taller boy's arms.  He was tense at first, thinking that it somehow wasn't what Kouji had meant and would shove him away at any second.  He was comforted, though, when Kouji put his hand on the tan's thigh and actually pulled him into his lap.  
            It took them a moment to adjust, so that both were comfortable, and ended up with Kouji leaned up against a tree, his arms around Takuya, who was snuggled into his lap, head rested against the blue-eyed loner's chest.  
            They were silent for a moment, Takuya relaxing in Kouji's grip.  But the question on the back of his mind was getting to him, so he decided to just ask: "Why are you doing this, Kouji?"  
            "You wanted me to, didn't you?"  
            Takuya tensed up again.  Has Izumi told Kouji what they talked about last night?  What did Kouji think about it?  He must not object if he's willing to hold him like this.  Or maybe he was just taking pity on the depressed child of fire?  
            "Kouji..." Takuya began, though he wasn't sure what else to say.  
            "You should have told me if you wanted me to hold, Takuya."  
            "You didn't seem like the kind of person that would, even if I did ask..."  
            "In more cases, you're right."  Kouji nuzzled Takuya's hair, the hat having been removed during their situating earlier.  "But you're the exception to any of my rules."  
            "I am?"  
            "Yes."  
            "But... why?"  
            Kouji sighed.  "Because... I don't know... There's just something about you that makes me want to make sure you've never unhappy."  
            "Why didn't you tell me before?"  
            "Why didn't you tell me?"  
            Takuya fell silent, considering that question.  
            Kouji squeezed the boy lightly and placed a kiss on top of his head.  "Don't worry about it.  At least we know now, right?"  
            "Right..."  
            "Don't let things bother you," Kouji gently commanded.  "I'm here for you now; everything's going to be all right."  
            "Promise?"  
            Kouji smiled.  "Promise."

*re-reads*  Goddamnit, this fic could so easily need a sequel.  I was going for a one-shot...  Let's just leave it at that, okay?  Unless people really want a sequel.  Hmm.  Though, I really don't like it for my first Frontier fic...  
And you know the best muse for writing Digimon fics?  Listen to Kouji Wada.  Ever since I started typing this up, I've been listening to him.  Granted, I've also been to him for the past week, but that's beside the point.  He just really makes me want to get back into Digimon.  He has such a wonderful voice, don't you agree?  Okay, enough with my Wada obsessing...  my friends in rl have to deal with it enough as is...  Hieh.


End file.
